Lucky me
by biankies
Summary: Lacey is back with another adventure. Still stuck in 1899 Brooklyn as second in command to Spot Conlon she soon learns that the honor of being the second most powerful person in the world of the Brooklyn Newsies is not as easy as it seems and where the Brooklyn is Spot Conlon!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Chapter one of the sequel to Just my luck. I hop you like it. I have this great Idea that I got from Anjion that you guys can look forward to soon enough. As always I only own the names you know from my stories.**

Chapter one: Trouble, again?

"Hey, Cap, get over here!" Spot called interrupting my lesson with Ricky.

I didn't answer. I only left my lesson and jogged over to his crate here he was once again sitting facing away from the rest of us. He had a bad headache and everyone was keeping away from him. They were running to me for everything today, even the serious stuff like a kid selling on their spot. I was the only one, other than Blue who was his head bird, who could talk to him today and live to tell the tale.

"You called." I said trying to sound as charming as I could.

"I'm going to get some shut eye. Call me if there's trouble." He said simply.

"Sure Spot." I replied before returning to my sparing session with Ricky. She was a really good teacher.

We continued where we left off without even asking about it. I was lucky when no one disturbed my lesson but I knew that the moment it was over I was going to be swamped with troubles again. I would have never thought that running a borough would be so damn tough. Thankfully I wasn't the one who made all of the rough choices. I was just the one who was supposed to make sure that only the most important issues made it to him and that the birds knew where to find him when he was gone.

"So where did Spot go?" Ricky asked as soon as our lesson was over.

"He's getting some shut eye. Heaven knows he needs it and we all need him to get some rest." I replied.

He was in a horrible mood today. I had to exchange driftwood for softer things three times today! I was running out of things for hit to chuck at newsies. Good thing I seemed to be immune to his temper, even more so these days. I was a lucky person for once in my life. Even Ricky had to duck away from a shoe this morning but to be fair Spot was aiming for her brother who was standing right behind her.

"Yeah, he's not in a good mood. Not that he ever is but still. He never throws things at my brother." She said shaking her head. She was beginning to lose her southern accent a little.

"Yeah, well wish me luck. I have to share a room with him tonight and if his mood keeps up I will be up half the night trying to fix his room." I told her with a shudder.

It took the others only ten minutes to begin with their usual arguments. The most common one was that Card was cheating again. He always cheated but he always denied it as much as he could. I don't blame him, he did need the money since he always lost it to Race at the tracks but one would think that he would learn by now or at least work to better his cheating.

I spent most of the afternoon sitting on my crate looking over the boys as they played games. All of the games were designed to help their fighting. They would spar, swim or wrestle each other into the water and when they were done they would simply sit around smoking while they dried off.

It was my job to make sure no newsgirls or pickpockets went through their things while they were swimming and I even had my own crate for that. I never dared to use Spot's. He was the leader after all and no one dared to sit on his crate. Rumor had it that he walked onto the docks on his first day with that crate and beat up everyone who dared to sit on it. It wasn't true though, everyone just kept away from it out of respect.

One of the birds, a kid named Curly, came barreling towards me as fast as he could. I stood up out of habit and the kid stopped right in front of me breathing hard. He had run quite a distance. I knew that much for sure, he was one of the two birds posted in the middle of the bridge. They 'sold papes' there during the day and informed me or Spot if anyone was crossing into Brooklyn uninvited.

"Jack's coming and he ain't lookin' too happy. He's got the Mouth and a new guy with him." The boy said after a few moments of catching his breath.

"Good work kid. Spot's going to be real proud of you. Tell Fire and Bricks I want to talk to them on your way out." I said handing the kid a penny.

He smiled and nodded before running off again. I shook my head as I sat back down and waited. Jack would be here soon and I wanted the boys to be intimidating. Well that was what Spot told me to do if any leaders came through this way. Besides it was always fun to see a new kid squirm when either Jack or Smalls brought them to meet Spot.

"Whatta ya need?" Fire asked as soon as he and Bricks arrived.

"Jack's coming and he is supposed to have the Mouth a new guy with him." I told them simply they knew what to do.

"Right." They said in unison and bricks ran off to tell the others.

Fire took his place behind me folding his arms over his chest threateningly and putting on the famous Brooklyn glare that even I was beginning to have. It was just something that you picked up around here and as the 'captain' I was supposed to have a threatening glare even though I didn't back it up with a bad reputation just yet.

A moment later Ricky and Robin took their places nearby and I made sure my cap was on without any hair showing. Ricky was sitting down playing around with a deck of cards while Robin leaned against a beam next to her. Even when he relaxed he looked just as threatening as Spot which was why I was supposed to have him deal with the trouble if it got a bit too much for me. I did know how to stand my own well enough though.

After another five minutes Jack and his two companions arrived. Davey was still uncomfortable around the Brooklyn boys and the new guy looked ready to jump into the water and swim for it. It was funny to see but still they were most likely here for business. The last time Jack brought a new guy here he wanted Spot to take him. The kid lasted about two days before he ran right back to Manhattan.

The only newsie from Manhattan to still make it here was Snipeshooter. The kid was as tough as they come and he got along just fine with the other newsies, especially cards and Tracks. The three of them was always together and that was a good thing I guess. It goes to show that our Boroughs can get along.

"Hey, Cap." Jack said holding out his hand for a spit shake.

I spit in my hand and shook then did the same with Davey who was finally learning that you did a spit shake with a Brooklyn newsie especially me and Spot. It was just common courtesy and it showed that he was becoming more like a newsie every day.

"So where's Spot?" Jack asked as soon as the newbie reluctantly shook my hand.

"Busy." I replied simply. Jack may know that I was a girl but I didn't know if I could trust the newbie.

"Well I really need to see him." Jack aid simply.

"Cap said he's busy." Fire said taking a step closed and Robin and Ricky followed his example.

I cleared my throat and they all took a few steps back. It was all part of the routine. Show them that I was in charge while Spot wasn't here. It also showed other boroughs to leave me alone when I enter their turf. To some it even looked like I was trying to take over from Spot which was not the case. I didn't want to get on his bad side again.

"It's important Cap. It ain't just about Skittery." Jack said pointing to the nervous kid.

"Let's take a walk." I said leading him away from the others.

Davey stayed put and the new kid looked like he was afraid the others would jump him any second. The kid was really living up to his name. He didn't have to worry though. The boys wouldn't do anything without the order and Robyn and Ricky were there. They were Spot's favorite birds. That honor came with respect. Besides, everyone was scared of the two of them. They didn't fight fair, the fought to win and each of them had a pair of brass knuckles and a switchblade on them.

"So, how's Spot treating you? I heard being second here is brutal." Jack questioned as we walked.

"It's not so bad. I like helping the boys. Just a warning Spot is in a nasty mood so if he says beat it, you better listen." I told him with a frown.

"It's leader business." He said simply.

"You know that if this is something unimportant I am going to be thrown into the water again, right?" I asked feeling a little nervous. I really didn't want to wake up Mr. Moody right now.

"It's important." He told me and I nodded.

"Wait here." I told him as we reached the stairs that led to the bunk rooms.

He nodded and I headed up the stairs taking them two at a time. I didn't really want to wake Spot but it was better to just get it over with. I didn't really have a death wish. I hoped this was as important as Jack made it sound or I was a dead girl walking. Yeah, I really hated my job sometime.

"Spot, Jack's here. He said it's really important." I said knocking on the door.

When I didn't get an answer I groaned and went in. If he was sleeping this deep I was dead. Yeah, it might just be a good idea to turn around and said he was in the middle of something. That way I could just give him a message. Then again I was dead if he had to go to Manhattan to hear what Jack had to say. They may be on good terms but Spot was still furious with Jack. That guy really knew how to hold a grudge.

"Spot jack's here." I repeated going in but freezing were I stood.

"I heard you the first time!" Spot snapped.

"Well you could have said so." I mumbled as I backed out of the room.

He was in a worse mood than I thought. Poor Jack. He was in for something, as for me I was heading back to the docks where there is a pair of boys who were most likely panicking by now. Well at least the kid, Skittery, was. He seemed like the nervous type while Davey knew that they needed Spot's okay to soak a kid from another borough. They were safe. Which was hopefully what I was when they left. I really didn't want to swim today. It was getting a little too cold for my taste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here;s chapter two. Thanks for all of the great reviews you guys are awesome! Once again I own only the charaacters that live in my head the other ones aren't mine.**

Chapter two: Meetings.

Spot's POV:

That was a close one! A minute earlier and she would have walked in on me giving Doc the money to go buy her that jacket she really wanted. I didn't want to ruin the surprise before she can even remember what day it is. She's been too busy training with Ricky and dealing with the boys that she had missed the fact that her birthday was in three days. I don't think she told anybody other than Ricky who had asked her. I just hope that Snitch can keep his mouth shut since he was named after his trouble with blabbing out anything he should have kept to his lousy self. That kid was a menace and he was only nine years old.

"Whatta ya think you're doing Kelly?" I asked with a death glare.

i had been so angry that he had snapped at Cap and that was just wrong. She hadn't done anything to me today. Still I had faked a headache all day just to wait for Jack Kelly to finally show his ugly mug and the idiot was late. He should have been there hours ago. He was damned lucky Doc had gone out the window and down the fire escape before she had come in.

"Whatta ya mean? You asked me to come." Jack protested.

"Yeah, dis morning!" I snapped back.

"I was busy." The idiot protested.

"You got a second for a reason." I grumbled back.

"So what did ya want?" He asked with an amused smirk I was more than ready to get rid of.

"I need you to talk to Medda 'bout letting me use the theater." I told him simply.

Going to the theater would be a good excuse to give her a party. It wouldn't be that big it was just important to me. She was working harder than I had made anyone work before. Normally the boys would come to me with everything but I had ordered them to go to her instead. I needed every free minute I could get. Queens was planning something. My birds didn't know what he just knew that it would be big. Red was being careful.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"It's Cap's birthday. She don't know about us planning something and you nearly ruined it. Good thing Doc's fast or she woulda seen me giving him the money the boys had pitched in to buy her something." I replied still irritated by the arrogant Manhattan leader.

"I'll talk to Medda, is it just going to be Brooklyn?" He asked with a smirk.

"'Hattan's too so far, but you gotta bring her something and you're in charge of getting a place." I replied with a smirk matching his.

"We'll get her something nice. Katherine can help. She should know what to get that a girl would like and still be able to hide. I'll send you a bird." The Manhattan boy said before spitting in his hand.

"Yeah, don't forget. I'll send Ricky to help, their close." I told him. The last thing I needed was for him to mess it up.

"I won't I'll be waiting for him then. I'll let him bring you the answer too." Jack said with a frown.

I know what he was thinking and he was dead wrong. Ricky had been hiding since she was a little kid and Robin made sure that anyone who even suspected couldn't walk straight for a week. There was no way they would be anything more than friends and Robin was too loyal to try anything. He told me she was like a second sister to him and he knows better than to do anything.

"It ain't like that, Ricky knows better." I said still defending Ricky's secret. She didn't need anyone else knowing she's a girl. Only me, Cap, Doc and her brother knows that. It's safer for her that way.

"Yeah, nobody's gonna go after the girl their leader likes." He said with a knowing smirk. Stupid bum just had to be clever didn't he?

"I don't know what you're talking about Kelly!" I snapped back at him. Good going idiot, you might as well have admitted it.

"Whatever you say Spot." He replied with a grin.

"Just get outta here!" I was definitely losing my patience with him. He had really struck a nerve.

He chuckled but left me in peace. A moment later I sent a bird to her to give her a little note from me. I was supposed to be in a bad mood so I couldn't not sent her anything. She would get suspicious and what better to threaten her with than a personalized soaking from me? I wasn't going to go through with it but if I didn't do it she might start to wonder why and that was not good for me.

That night I sent Ricky to Manhattan to make sure Jack didn't screw it up or forget to ask about the theater. It seemed only right to hold it there since that was where the strike had happened and from what I heard from her the strike was important to her too. It seemed like it was a big deal in the future. Apparently those of us who were important to the strike is going to be very famous. I might not get mentioned as much as Jack but I will be known as the toughest newsie in all of New York.

I pulled out my piece of paper again. I had everything I needed written down. I could check the present off of that list. Doc had wrapped it and had it hidden along with almost everything else we had bought for the night. All we still need to do is get a place, the food and a few drinks but Harlem was taking care of that and I was waiting to hear from the Bronx, they would bring something too.

I heard someone knock on my door and quickly hid everything under my mattress again.

"Sorry Spot but there's runners from Harlem and The Bronx and they said they aren't leaving until they see you." Cap said sounding a bit nervous but also frustrated. She loved her job and having to come get me every minute was just crazy.

"Send 'em up and tell the boys it's time for bed. You're in charge of sending out the birds tonight." I told her without moving a muscle.

"Sure Spot." She replied and disappeared again.

A minute later someone knocked again and I told the two runners to get their butts inside. They were used to my cold nature by now. It was one of the things I was known for. It boost my reputation even though my reputation really didn't need it.

"Harlem's comin' and Moody asked if we should get her some extra whiskey or something to go with her present." Shadow, a small ten year old, said.

"What did ya get?" I asked curiously.

"We all pitched in and got her a brand new pair of boots, the good kind ya pay plenty for. They'll last her a while." Shadow said with a proud smile.

"Good choice. I'll send a bird to let you know where and what time and whiskey ain't gonna hurt. You boys always know where to get the good stuff." I replied with a satisfied smirk.

Shadow smiled proudly before leaving the room and most likely going back to Harlem. He wasn't a bad kid and neither was Moody. The Harlem leader lived up to his name, but I couldn't judge I was just as moody as he was. I don't know why Jack doesn't get along with him. If the bum looked past his ego for a second he'd see that Harlem ain't all bad. Then again who was I to judge? I have been fighting Queens for as long as I was a leader and they had only really given me reason to six months ago when they took Lacey.

"And the Bronx?" I asked looking at the teenager in front of me.

"Smalls wants to know if she needs to bring extra drinks and snacks and if you'd let her give Cap a kitten." Mooch said in his usual bored expression.

"Yeah sure, and tell Smalls to bring two Cap likes cats." I replied smirking when I remembered the time she had snuck her food out to a stray cat for more than a week.

"I'll tell her." He said simply before disappearing as well.

Everything was set, now all I had to do was wait for Ricky to get back and we were set. She should be back first thing in the morning since she had all afternoon to pick out a present for her best friend. I'm just glad I said no dogs. I could explain a cat to old Snow but a dog was a whole different thing.

It took me a moment before I whistled to signal the closest bird to get his no good rear in here. I had a plan but first I needed to get the clear someone. Hopefully I wasn't going to regret this.

It wasn't long after I had sent my bird on his special errand that Lacey came in and I let to get ready for bed in the washroom. That was just a small price to pay for having her here and I was not about to complain about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay super short chapter but I just had to post it and the next one should be up soon. I was just feeling like shoving you guys off of a cliff today. Please don't hate me. As always, I own only my mental fangirl and the names you know thanks to her.**

Chapter three: Something's not right.

There are plenty of things in this life that I am perfectly sure about and the fact that Spot Conlon is up to something is one of them. He may think he is doing a good job of hiding it behind his usual cold mask but that wasn't going to work for me. No way in the world of Newsies was I going to fall for his tricks. I knew him better than that.

I wanted to ask someone about it but Ricky was in Manhattan, Robin was who knows where and Fire won't even talk to me. Not to mention Snipeshooter kept voiding me and little Snitch practically ran away screaming whenever I even looked like I was going his way. That was my biggest clue. Snitch normally loved to run to me with everything. He really lived up to his name.

"Hey Cap!" A small boy shouted running up to me as fast as he could.

I knew it was Slips and the minute the poor kid tripped over his own two feet and slipped a few feet confirmed it. He stood up and brushed it off before walking over to me with a bit of a limp. Poor kid really took a bad fall this time and that was saying a lot. He was eating pavement more than he was on his feet.

"What's goin' on?" I asked getting up from my crate where I was once again stuck watching the newsies while Spot was pretty much locked in our room.

He had so nicely informed me that he wasn't getting out of bed this morning so I was in charge of Brooklyn again. Only this time I was supposed to deal with everything myself. He must really be sick or something because I never knew Spot to take breaks.

"There's a couple of boys coming from Queens. They's headed over here to the docks." He said looking at me with a worried expression.

"Get Fire then go see Doc." I ordered the boy ran off.

As soon as fire got to me I sent him to go get Spot. I don't care how bad he was feeling today or the fact that I was most likely going to be in trouble for this but I was pretty sure Queens was trouble. At least that was the experience I ad with them. Sure there had been a few Harlem boys in that warehouse but Moody had kicked them out as fast as he had heard the names.

This was not good!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and just a heads up, I am going into study mode which would most likely mean less frequent updates. Sorry in advance and no worries, I am not going to give up on this story. As always, I only own my mental fangirl and then newsies you know from her previous stories. THe rest belong to other people who were nice enugh to share it with us.**

Chapter Four: Truce and trouble.

"Spot! There's a couple of Queens Boys headed to the docks!" Robin and Fire called at the same time. Robbin ducked in through the window the same second Fire burst through the door.

"I'm coming." I replied irritably as I pocketed my list.

I had been expecting them all day since. I sent Bookie out to give them my message and he came back saying the new leader of Queens as willing to meet with me. I was glad someone kicked Red to the curb but I wasn't too happy that it wasn't me. The good thing about it was that the next time I met him he didn't have a borough to back him up.

I made my way down to the docks where a newsie I didn't know was talking with Cap and I couldn't help but be a bit upset. It seemed like he was being a bit too friendly from where I stood and that was not going to happen! I had just finished giving my boys the whole 'hands off she's mine' speech about a month ago and now this idiot shows up? Not gonna happen!

"Hey, Spot!" She greeted cheerfully as soon as she saw me.

"Cap." I replied in a neutral tone.

"Hey, good to meet you Conlon, name's Knuckles and this here's Runner. You're going to be seeing a lot of the kid." The clearly mixed boy said with a pleasant tone as he spit in his hand and held it out to me.

"Let' walk." I said simply as I spit shook with him.

Knuckles and Runner followed me as I walked and I was more than tempted to tell the smaller kid to beat it but there was no reason to get the newest leader of Queens mad when it could be a chance to make a little bit of a truce with them. It would make my job plenty easier and I really didn't need to worry about trouble the night of the party.

"It was good to hear from Brooklyn after what Red did. I figured you'd pretty much hate the whole borough by now." Knuckles said with a less cheerful tone.

"It's Red I ain't happy with. Now will you be there?" I asked a little irritated.

"You can bet your bottom dollar. I just figured it would be better to come say it in person." He replied.

"Remember to bring her somethin' and you're in charge of snacks." I reminded him.

"Already done. Show him Runner.' He said and the younger boy pulled a piece of paper out of the bag he was carrying and gave it to me.

They had everything planned out and from what I could see they had made a good choice in the gift too. They seemed to know what they were doing. Fine by me, the less I had to worry about the better. I only had today to worry about everything. Tomorrow was the night of the party and right now that was a scary thought.

At least Medda was on board with the whole thing. In fact she had asked me to send anything party related her way. She was just as excited about it as my boys were. They were all working hard to keep it a secret. Even Snitch was keeping his trap shut. From what I hear he was running away every time she came his way. I had to remember to thank him later.

"Not bad. You thought it through." I told him after a minute after I handed back the list.

"This may sound stupid but could you send a bird to help me find the place? I want to be early. Figured I'd lend a hand with the work beforehand. Maybe I can meet a few of the other leaders before the crowds arrived." He requested.

It was reasonable enough. He was the first leader in Queen to actually make an effort. I just hope I wasn't going to regret trusting him. I have known a few people who was nice at first and then exploited anything they thought could be a weakness and I wasn't talking about Keys, he was just plain stupid. Really I have seen rats that are smarter than him. To be honest the only reason he had been my second was because I had trusted him and wanted someone I trusted to stand with me.

"I'll sent Robin and Ricky. They'll be there round ten tomorrow." I told him.

"I'll keep my eyes open." He said before shaking my hand and leaving.

I had to admit I was expecting Queens to send a bird not come himself and I had no idea that there was a new leader. No wonder they had been so quiet. I have to talk to my birds. I have two of them running there and not one of them had come to tell me that there was a new leader. I had to explain the necessity of knowing an enemy again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of arrangements. I wanted everything perfect. I was planning a little second surprise but it had to be planned perfectly or it would just end up being one huge mess and that would ruin everything. Come to think of it I needed to go to Manhattan tonight. It would be easier than having to come up with an excuse not to get up in the morning.

"Cap! I'm off to 'Hattan!" I shouted as I passed her.

"Sure Spot!" She called back without looking up from her cards.

Cards, our very own gambler, was teaching her how to play poker to keep her mind off of the weird behavior the boys were showing to keep tomorrow to themselves. I really needed to thank him later. If it wasn't for him she would have gotten a way to get Snitch to keep still long enough to spill it. She was a crafty one and not just when it came to a fight. She was smart and that often caused a problem these days. She was suspecting something but I am not sure what she thinks it is.

Let's just hope everyone keeps their yaps shut while I wasn't in Brooklyn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here's an update. I figured it was done so I might as well post it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and remember if you kill me now you'll never get another chapter. as always, I own only my mental fangirl and the newsies you have come to know from her previous adventures. anyway, onto the story...**

Chapter five: Surprises.

I grimaced as Spot left. I had not dealt with the boys at night before and I won't even begin to think about the meeting I was supposed to have with the birds. They weren't the easiest to get along with and quite a few of them didn't get along. That was a side effect of being as independent as most of them were. The only ones to go out in a pair was Robin and Ricky but that was the only exception.

After another hour of trying to understand poker I called for lights out. Everyone protested but Cards threatened to go to Brooklyn to tell Spot that they were giving me a hard time. That worked really well. They cleared out so fast my head was spinning. There was good reason for it to. Dealing with an angry Spot Conlon wasn't easy. They usually let me deal with him since I was the only one able to pull a shoe out of his hand to replace it with a cap and get away with it. Guess that was one of the reasons I got my nickname changed from Laces to Cap.

As soon as the newsies were upstairs the birds came in and glared daggers at each other. This was going to be so fun! (Note the sarcasm and if you didn't get it what in the name of Crutchie are you doing reading about my very frustrating meeting?!)

Anyway…

"Alright, Spot's not here so I'll just write the reports down and Blue can take it to him, alright?" I asked as soon as everyone was there.

Blue nodded from his seat and from the lack of protests I was getting I was more than sure that they accepted it as is. I was the second in command after all and if they had a problem with that they could take it up with the person who appointed me and from what I understood that was every newsie I had saved from a hard object to the head before the whole 'Red incident' and that was quite a few.

I listened to everything from Harlem and Manhattan having another argument to Queens' latest leader booting two newsies that were giving him a hard time. They even had a report on Bricks and Mooch cornering Race and sending him home with a few more bruises than was really necessary. I had to remember to have Spot talk to them in the near future.

After the meeting I set the night watch and went to bed. I had no idea why Spot was heading to Manhattan but I had a strange suspicion that it had something to do with the strange behavior the boys have been showing. Even Ricky was running around more than usual. It was weird and I knew weird first hand. I was from another century after all. If that wasn't weird then I don't know what was.

Anyway. The next morning was just as hectic as the night before because Spot wasn't there to wake them up and I was stuck between trying to wake them up and letting someone else do it. The only problem is that everyone else was asleep and I was supposed to wake them up in time for the morning edition.

In the end I settled for going in and yelling just like I heard Spot do every morning. It worked but I was met with at least ten pillows and a few boots that barely missed my head. They didn't want to wake up and I understood that fully. I had a hard time getting up for selling too. The only thing that woke me up, other than Spot shaking the bunk bed we now had, was the thought of selling on my own today. With Spot gone I lost my selling partner and I had to deal with everything he would normally deal with. To say I had one hell of a hectic day was an understatement.

Around three Romeo came running with a message from Spot to meet him in Manhattan as soon as I can. It was odd and I was not too keen on walking the entire way, to wherever it was I was meeting Spot, with Manhattan's notorious flirt. Why couldn't they have sent Buttons or JoJo like they always do? It must be payback for something. That was the only reason I could think of.

It took all of my patience not to push Romeo off the Brooklyn Bridge. He wasn't flirting with me but he was practicing his cheesy pickup lines. Trust me the kid needs new material desperately. If not he will end up with a lot of hand prints on his face or just a record amount of rejections.

He led me to Medda's and then abandoned me. I made a mental not to talk to him about being a good guide later but for now I didn't have another choice. So I did what every good second did. I walked into the theater.

~*0*~

Spot's POV:

I was doing my best to get the decorations where Medda wanted them. It wasn't easy because she kept changing her mind and I wasn't the only one suffering. Knuckles had been kind enough to join us rather early and so did Jack, Moody and Smalls. I knew it was a good idea to get them each to bring something. That way they were all here to help me get the place ready and thanks to Jack Medda gave it to us for free and she had a gift of her own planned. I just hoped she liked what we did for her.

It had taken us quite a while to get everything perfect and it was worth it. When the guests finally arrive everything will be set up perfectly. The only thing left to do was put the presents on the table Medda had put on stage for us. It was small enough to make what few gifts we had look less pathetically small.

"Hey Spot, Mooch brought the kittens you wanna see 'em?" Smalls asked proudly.

"Yeah." I replied following her to a basket she had most likely stolen for the occasion.

I smirked as she opened it to reveal two less than happy kittens. One was black with white markings and the other was a ginger. They like they had been sleeping and the disturbance had not been kind to them. They were cute enough, I just hope they made good enough mousers to earn their keep.

"They're both girls so they might not fight and they'll be good mousers." Smalls said closing the basket again.

"Sorry we're late Spot!" Swifty the rake, the leader of Chinatown's newsies, yelled as he came in carrying a small tree.

"What is that?" I asked with a genuine interest. In my mind trees belonged in the parks.

"It's a bonsai tree. I was thinking it would make a nice gift, especially when it blooms in the spring. I even brought everything she'd need to look after it and some instruction in case she wanted it." The lanky teen replied.

"Okay, put it on the table on stage." I replied.

"Okay, I'll do that. Just be careful with this later it cost quite a bit." He warned before leaving me to stare after him in astonishment.

I didn't think a tree of that size would cost much. I figured it was something he had standing around. Still if he said it would be a nice gift I guess he was right. It would be nice to have something green in the room. Girls always loved flowers, I'm not too sure about small trees though.

The rest of the day past so fast that I hardly had time to breathe let alone send a newsie off to Brooklyn. I just hope Romeo wouldn't be too annoying to her. He had a way of either flirting or just plain annoying girls.

By the time she arrived everyone was there, including every one of my boys who were done selling. I have no clue how they managed it but they had somehow slipped past her to get here. Even Doc, who wasn't the best seller, was already here and he had brought our present for her.

It took her a nerve wrecking time to arrive and when she did we were ready. She seemed surprised enough and that was a god thing. We had all worked very hard on all of it.

The party was in full swing when I got a note from Knuckles telling me to meet him outside. Apparently he had something to tell me that couldn't be said in front of the others. It had better be important. I had a small surprise planned for her and Medda had been kind enough to help me set it up.

"What did you want to talk about?" Knuckles asked as soon as I stepped outside.

"Whatta ya mean what did I want to talk about? You wanted me to meet ya here!" I snapped irritably. What game was he playing?"

"Well you're both wrong." An all too familiar voice sad before my world went black.

~*0*~

To say I was surprised when I walked in on a theater full of newsies yelling 'surprise' was an understatement. Still it was a pleasant surprise indeed. It as a lovely night and I got a bunch of rather useful presents. Brooklyn had chipped in for that Jacket I had really liked. Harlem had gotten me a sturdy pair of boots and a bottle of whiskey. Queens had gotten me a new cap, vest and suspenders, to be honest I think the new leader was trying to make up for a lifetime of trouble, which was useful. Manhattan had gotten me a few pairs of trousers and shirts, most likely not bought, and a few classical, and clearly used, books which was most likely Davey, Specs and Katherine's contribution. My favorite gifts were the kittens from the Bronx, with a few things I might need for them as well, and the Bonsai tree from Chinatown. Swifty had promised that it was beautiful in the spring.

Everyone had gone through a lot of trouble for this and I had thanked almost everyone except Spot and Knuckles. They were missing and I had a bad feeling about it but I wasn't going to let it show right now. I was not only the only Brooklyn 'leader' here, I was also the birthday girl and I was set on enjoying my party.

In the end I settled for sitting down with the black and white kitten on my lap as I watched a poker game with Smalls, with my other kitten on her lap for luck, playing against Race. They were both good but, judging from the royal flush Smalls was holding, the ginger might just be a lucky kitten after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another one! Hope you guys enjoy. As always I own only my mental fangirl and the names you got to know from her previous adventures. all the famous ones belong to disney.**

Chapter six: Not that easy after all.

I had a lot of fun at the party last night. Everyone had put a lot of thought into it and I was very proud of Snitch for not telling me anything about it. It would have ruined everything the rest of them had worked for. It couldn't have been easy to hide all of this from me. They did one heck of a job.

The only problem was that Spot was still missing. He hadn't come back to the lodge at all. Not that I was worried or anything. Oh who was I kidding? He never stayed out all night without letting me know. It was weird, really weird, especially since he had to let me know how long I had to be in charge before he just up and left.

"Cap, Runner's 'ere. Said there's trouble in Queens. He wanted to see Spot but I said he was out." Fire said as he popped his head into my room.

"Send him in. I'll try to deal with this. Any word from the birds yet?" I was nervous as the question left my mouth. I had sent half the birds out all over the city to find Spot and so far not a word from one of them.

"Not yet. I'll tell ya soon as one of em gets back." He replied before closing the door again.

I did my best to look composed as I waited for Runner to come in. I needed to look like I knew where Spot was even if I didn't. It was my job to keep up appearances. If anyone thought that Spot had upped and left the newsies there would be one hell of a time making sure that no one tried to take over Brooklyn while he was, who knows where.

"Cap, I gotta problem and I need Brooklyn's help." Runner said sounding a little frightened and definitely not too tough at the moment.

~*0*~

Spot's POV:

I woke up with a headache the size of Brooklyn. Scratch that, it was the size of New York! Speaking if which was I still in New York. I couldn't tell. All I remember was getting ready for a little surprise I had for Lacey when I was called outside to meet with Knuckles. After that everything went black.

A groan to my left let me know that I was not alone. I looked over in the limited light to find the idiot I thought was behind all of this right next to me from the look of it he was about to wake up feeling as horrible as I was. At least I wasn't in this alone, we had a chance to come up with a plan.

"Where are we?" He asked with another groan as he sat up.

"No clue. I woke up a minute ago." I replied.

"Wait a second, what's that smell?" He asked standing up as fast as he could.

"What smell?" I asked looking confused.

"Fish, sea water, garbage. We're still in Brooklyn and we're either close to the harbor or in it." He said simply.

"That makes this so much harder, whoever did this knew their stuff. If they got the dock workers in on it we ain't getting' outta here." I said with a grimace.

This was just great! How was I going to tell Lacey that I loved her now?

~*0*~

"So you're saying Knuckles is missing too? This can't be good. Who would do something like this?" I asked feeling upset then it hit me.

I knew who did this. I just had to find them…

Hold on boys, your Boroughs are coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here's another one! Hope you like it. Sorry in advance for my horrible updating but exams are coming up in less than two weeks and I have to study. As always, I own only Lacey and all the names that you known from her adventures. The well known ones are not mine!**

Chapter seven: Return of the idiots.

Knuckles' POV:

"We have to think of something." I said as I watched Spot pacing.

"That's what I'm doin'!" He snapped back. The guy had an even shorter temper than I did. Not that I could blame him, he seemed to have a history with these guys and it was not a good one.

"Tell me what happened." I said shifting a little to get comfortable.

"Red kidnapped Cap and he was gonna kill 'er and the other idiot helped. Worst is he was my second." Spot replied making me flinch, no wonder he hated Queens so much.

I had my problems back in New Orleans which is why I gathered up my little brother and out belongings and jumped the next train to New York. It had taken me a while to get the hang of the Newsie world but once I did I'd kicked Red out. It was the best thing I have ever done so far, that and finding my cousin, Katherine.

"Well I got a plan but we're going to need to work together." I told him.

"What do I gotta do?" He asked looking me in the eye.

I smirked and quickly told him the plan. If all went well we'd be out of here before nightfall when the idiots brought us our dinner. That was another thing that confused me. Why would they bring us food if we were as good as dead anyway. Not only that, the second question is more obvious and if you can't guess it then you ain't too good at this.

At nightfall they finally came into the room and me and Spot attacked immediately. I sucker punched the sorter of the two idiots and bolted. I didn't look back until I was a good distance away and that was when I realized that Spot wasn't right behind me.

I grimaced and doubled back as quietly as I could. There was a window there that might allow me to see into the room. I didn't know what I would do if Spot had not gotten out. I wouldn't have a lot of time and I had a feeling that Brooklyn wasn't going to be too happy about me showing up without their leader when I'd gone missing with him. I just hoped that Queens still stood behind me like they had before I booted Red.

When I finally reached the window I let a small string of not too pleasant words escape my lips as I spotted the Brooklyn leader's limp form. He was still alive but he was a little out of it. I guess one of them might have had a pair of brass knuckles or something that I hadn't counted on.

There was no way for me to get them out of here and I was a little reluctant to leave. If I did they might move him or something and how will we find him then? No, I had to stay close and let them know where I was all at the same time.

That was when I caught sight of young curly haired boy who was selling papers nearby.

"Hey kid, you got a name?" I asked with a smile.

"Itey." He said in an Italian accent.

"I got a job for you kid. I'll buy your papes for a whole month if you do it." I told him with a serious look on my face.

"What do I gotta do?" The boy asked.

"Find a newsie called Cap and get her back here." I said simply and the kid nodded and bolted.

Hold on Spot. I ain't leaving you here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here's another one. Hope you like it. Only one more to go... As always... well you known who owns what by now.**

Chapter eight: The rescue

I stood nervously pacing the length of the distribution centre where I was waiting for the boy they told me was coming. Snitch had come back about ten minutes ago telling me that a kid wanted to talk to me. I didn't have time to wait until Ricky finally found the kid and brought him here. I needed to know what he wanted now.

"Here they come." Fire said standing taller.

I waited as the small Italian kid walked up to me right behind Rick. The poor kid looked scared out of his mind. I didn't blame him, the Brooklyn boys can be very intimidating at first. It was their job and they did it with an enthusiasm that worried me.

"I'm lookin' for Cap." The kid said nervously when he finally came up to me.

"Talk." I ordered irritably.

There was no need to pretend today. I was tired, moody and more than a little worried about Spot. I hated to admit it but I really was worried about Spot. I wasn't cut out for this whole leader business, even if Spot had practically left me in charge before my birthday and that was bad enough. I really missed him.

"A kid named Knuckles said that I have to come get you. He knows where Spot is and he wanted me to come get you." The kid rambled.

"Robin, Fire get the boys and end a runner to Queens. Ricky come with me we're goin wit' the kid. I'll send Ricky back here to show you where Spot is." I ordered as I grabbed the slingshot Spot had given me a week after I took the job as a Brooklyn Newsie.

I sighed with relief as soon as they did what I asked. They wanted Spot back just as much as I did. It had been a miracle that we had been able to pretend that Spot was sick for the past three days. I can't imagine doing that for much longer. I already had to post watch outside Spot's room to make sure that Jack didn't just go in like he did sometimes. In fact he had very nearly realized that the pillows she had used as 'sick Spot' was just pillows.

"Let's go kid." I said little less hostile and the little kid started walking in the direction he had come.

He led us down to the very same warehouse near the docks where I had been kept that time but he turned away to another office building not too far from it and pointed out Knuckles who was leaning against a building trying to look like he belonged there. From the look of it he was doing a great job so far.

I casually made my way over to him acting as though I belonged there. It was easier than I thought and I was more than grateful for it but there was no way I was going to let my guard down any time soon. I knew better than that. Letting your guard down was the worst thing you could do, especially in Brooklyn.

"Where is he?" I asked as soon as I reached him, I didn't even bother with disguising my voice this time.

"Over there. They got him in the basement. They haven't moved him yet." He replied pointing at an old building not too far from us.

"Get the boys." I said simply and Ricky ran off as fast as she could.

~*0*~

Spot's POV:

Everything hurt when I woke up again. The plan had not exactly worked out like I had hoped but at least Knuckles got out. With any luck he was already at my lodging house talking to Lacey. I just hope that she sent the boys to help. I didn't want her here. Not with those idiots around here.

"Where is he?!" An all too familiar voice called from somewhere in the building and I nearly had a heart attack right there.

I could hear the muffled arguments coming from the door that kept me from Lacey. She was here and she was in danger and that was not acceptable. I just wanted her to be safe, and arguing with Red was not safe, that idiot had a few screws loose in his head. He wasn't above hurting a girl just because she got in his way.

"Hey bruises, ready to get outta here?" Robin asked with a smirk as soon as he'd finished breaking the window.

"What the hell are ya doin' here and who's with Cap?" I asked nervously.

"I'm here to get you out and Knuckles and Fire's with her and most of Brooklyn and Queens is waiting for the signal. Now let's get outta here." He replied as he pried the window all the way open. That kid could pick anything and what he didn't pick he broke.

I climbed out as fast as my protesting muscles allowed and followed Robin to where a few of my boys were waiting. As soon as Ricky saw us she used the slingshot I had made for Cap to shoot a marble through a nearby window and a few moments later a small boy came running out of the building and then all hell broke loose.

Apparently the little boy was the signal they were waiting for because the second he was clear the two Boroughs stormed the building and I was right there with them. It was chaos as a few of the boys who were helping Red tried to stand their ground but they were outnumbered and from the look of it Brooklyn and Queens was working together just fine.

In the end we got them all rounded up and to my surprise a few bulls showed up and arrested them. Knuckles seemed fine with talking to them and from the questions they were asking I was almost sure that the boy had gone to fetch them.

"So what do you want me to tell my mother?" A bull asked Knuckles with a grin.

"Tell her we're fine but we ain't coming home. Not yet." He replied and the bull nodded and left.

"Are you okay?" Lacey asked as she walked over to me.

"I am now." I told her with a mile of my own.

It only took me a second to build up the courage to kiss her and I did, much to the amusement of everyone around us. The boys whistled and hollered but I ignored them. I had planned this out differently. I was going to tell her how I feel back at the party, in one of the private boxes Medda had set up for me but this was just fine too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here it is. The last chapter of Lucky me. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the long delay but my life just decided to calm down a little.**

 **As always I only own my mental fangirl and the ones you know from her previous misadventures. The names you know belong to Disney and the people who made the play.**

Chapter nine: What I do best.

I groaned as someone shook my bed to wake me up. It felt like I hadn't even been asleep for thirty minutes let alone a few hours. Why did we have to be up half the night making sure that Spot and Knuckles knew the cover story me and Runner had come up with? The kid was smart for an eleven year old.

"Time to get up, Cap." Ricky said in a too cheerful voice that made me want to whack her on the head with a pillow.

"Five more minutes." I groaned out in reply.

"No, up now!" Spot ordered and it sounded like he was out in the hallway.

I groaned and moved my kittens, named Mittens and Lucky, before slipping out of my bottom bunk and slid into the now cleared out washroom to get ready for the day. I had the honour of waking up a little later than the boys to allow them to get ready without a grumpy Cap walking around telling them to keep it down, even if I didn't exactly use the same washroom as them. (Thank the unlucky luck that got me stuck here.)

As always I am stuck watching the boys as soon as I am done getting ready. After all today only has one edition and half of the boys are skipping out on it. That was how I got watch duty. Spot was out selling on his usual selling spot. It could be snowing outside and his jacket could be missing and he would still be out there selling. Don't ask me why but I'm right there with you if think he's crazy.

It took only a few minutes for an argument to start and guess who was in the middle of it. Yeah, that's right, our resident card player called Cards. When will he ever learn that cheating is not a good idea around here? From all of the card games he played (and lost) one would think that he would have learned that cheating gets him hurt by now.

The only problem was that everything went wrong from there.

It started with me finishing off a banana I had swiped earlier and tossing the skin into the water only it didn't exactly land in the water. The problem was that a certain Brooklyn Newsie- Spot Conlon- happened to step on it and slip into the river and as soon as he was back on solid ground he asked the most obvious question in world and everyone pointed at me. (Traitors.)

"Never do that again!" Spot ordered and I thanked my lucky stars that he wasn't mad at me. Well mad enough to yell at me if I have to be honest.

The next disastrous thing happened later that night when I was walking with my bowl of soup and I tripped over my own feet and my bowl of hot soup went flying and sadly landed on Spot. He pretty much growled and the room was as quiet as be as he glared at me. I was pretty sure I was dead so I booked it to our room much to the amusement of the others.

As soon as I got there I made sure that my kittens had eaten the dinner Spot had brought them. The two of them had not been here for long and they had already caught two mice. It wasn't a pretty thin and I was glad that old Snow was half deaf both times because I threw a pretty girly tantrum both times and made Spot throw them out.

The next thing that happened was pretty much my fault and it was just horrible timing. I was sitting on the docks with Ricky and Cards playing poker when I decided to straighten my legs just as Spot was walking past me sending him over the edge and into the water again.

The next few things that happened was smaller and less disastrous than him ending up in the water but soup on your lap is not fun (I tripped okay!). Then there was the time that we went to Queens and I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into him. None of those were my fault.

What may have kinda been my fault was the time hid his favorite suspenders and he had to go without them for the day. Or the time when I was practicing with my slingshot and I accidentally shot him on the back. (In my defense he knew I was practicing and walked past the bottles anyway) Or the time I put Lucky on his bed and forgot to get her down again. (It wasn't that bad in my eyes but Spot isn't fond of the kittens).

Let's just say I have a knack for annoying Spot and leave it at that.

So here I am going down the stairs and like the clumsy person I am I trip and fall right into Fire who didn't expect it and sent his glass of water flying all the way to where Spot was and it hit him in the chest.

"Lacy!" He yelled at me and I cringed knowing he wasn't happy with me.

"Yes Spot?" I replied sounding as innocent as I could manage.

He looked at me with his famous glare in place making everyone snicker and turn to us.

"Be glad I love you or I woulda soaked ya good." He told me with his famous smirk in place.

I just smiled knowing how lucky I was kinda immune to his temper. Let's just say I was just happy with my place in Brooklyn. I was just happy. I am the second in Command to the toughest Newsie in all of New York and more than that, I am the only one who is immune to his temper and that was fine by me.

So there you have it, the story of the time I was in charge of Brooklyn, saved Spot's sorry self and became the 'Queen of Brooklyn'. According to Fire and some of the little kids anyway.


End file.
